Late
by agentofkaos
Summary: Jack Napier, stuck in traffic, is late in meeting up with his lover, Bruce Wayne. But a nice welcome home awaits him.


Jack had been out late, trying to find a job. Bruce had offered to give him a job countless times, but Jack didn't really want to work in a big company like Wayne Enterprises. But, that didn't stop Bruce from offering. Maybe Bruce thought that he'd eventually give in. Jack doubted that. He wanted to find a job on his own. If that didn't work out...then he'd go to Bruce for help.

Jack sat in his car at a red light on the way home. There was alot of traffic, which slowed him down even more. The sun had said an hour ago and Jack knew Bruce was waiting at home, expecting him to return thirty minutes ago. And Jack expected Bruce to be upset when he actually did get home. Not mad, perhaps, but upset. He hated making Bruce upset, but things just happen.

The light turned green, but the cars barely moved. What had happened to bring this on? He dropped his hand off the steering wheel to wait. He'd get home sooner or later.

Jack got a text from Bruce a few minutes later. Bruce was asking where he was. Jack took a picture of the cars in front of him then sent it to Bruce with the word "TRAFFIC" underneath it. He lowered the phone when it sent and looked back forward. A moment later, he got a text back.

He looked down at his phone and instantly got hard at the picture Bruce had sent him. Bruce standing in front of a mirror completely naked. Bruce then texted: "Missing you." Jack smirked then went back to the picture.

He was glad his windows were tinted. No one would be able to see inside his car. He undid his pants then slipped his hand into his underwear, grasping his hard dick. He kept his eyes on the photo as he stroked himself, moaning out Bruces name. He groaned, feeling close to release-

He stopped and jumped when his phone started ringing. He answered it, pulling his hand out of his pants. "Hello?" he asked.

"Still traffic?" Bruces voice came over the phone. "Yeah," Jack replied, feeling himself getting even harder at the sound of Bruces voice. He was tempted to get out of the car and walk all the way back home. He desperately needed Bruce right now.

"Still wanting me?" Bruce asked. Jack could picture that sexy grin on his face. Jacks hand slipped back into his pants as he replied with a 'Yes.' "When you get back, I'll make sure to fuck you in the car."

"Yeah?" Jack started stroking his aching dick. "I'll let you do me anywhere. I wish you were in the car right now. My cock needs a good blowjob."

"You wanna feel my mouth on you?" Bruce asked as Jack started stroking himself faster, picturing Bruce doing it. "You wanna scream my name as I fuck you in the ass? You better cum, baby, because I'm going to." He was moaning.

Jack was so turned on by that he came right then and there, moaning out Bruces name. He breathed heavily, smiling as he listened to Bruce reach his own climax. Neither of them cared how fast they brought each other to a release. Sex didn't stop there with them. He was always in bed with Bruce and he'd stay there if he could. Stupid jobs had to get in the way.

Jack got home twenty minutes later. He headed upstairs, hearing the shower running. He smirked then quietly closed the door and undressed. His dick was still as hard as ever. He climbed onto the bed and waited, stroking himself slowly. He closed his eyes, picturing Bruce in the shower. He was already close to cumming.

Jack opened his eyes when Bruce came out, wearing only a towel. Jack climbed off the bed and pulled off the towel before Bruce noticed him. Bruce turned when the towel was taken and smiled when he saw Jack. Jack tossed the towel over his shoulder and kissed Bruce deeply, their tongues moving against each other.

Jack shoved Bruce against the wall hard, making the picture frames shudder. Jack started kissing down Bruces chest then got down on his knees and took Bruces erection into his mouth. He grabbed the base of the shaft, squeezing as he sucked him off. Bruce moaned in pleasure, urging Jack to continue and pleading for him to not stop. Jack flicked his tongue across the member, making Bruce moan louder. Bruce started thrusting against Jacks mouth. Jack let him, taking his lover completely into his mouth as Bruce came.

Bruce pulled Jack roughly to his feet and turned him around, making him lean over on the bed. Bruce stepped up behind him, his finger finding Jacks asshole. Jack moaned in pleasure as Bruce moved his finger in and out. Jack moved against his finger, grabbing onto the bed sheets as Bruce pushed two more fingers inside Jack. Jack moaned loudly, unable to contain the pleasure.

Jack gave a slight whimper when Bruce pulled his fingers out. Bruce grabbed Jack by the hips and pulled him toward him. Bruces large penis was now inside Jacks tight asshole. Jack straightened up, feeling Bruces chest against his back. He reached around behind and grabbed Bruces ass as Bruce started thrusting in and out of him.

"Bruce," Jack moaned as he held onto Bruce with one hand and stroked his own dick with the other. Bruce held him close as he moved in and out of Jack. They moaned together as Jack came onto his hand. Bruce forced him to lie facedown on the bed as he continued to fuck him in the ass.

Jack screamed out Bruces name as he felt himself cumming again. His ass tightened around Bruce as he did so, bringing Bruce to a massive climax. Jack felt Bruces cum and moaned, thrusting back against him as he came again.

Bruce pulled himself out of Jack and collapsed onto the bed. Jack curled up beside him, Bruces arms going around him. They fell asleep together. 


End file.
